In the prior art various devices have been used to unscramble and orient bottles. Most of the devices have one or more drawbacks in their method of operation such as means of handling which results in marring or scuffing of bottles, lack of flexibility in design to allow rapid changeover from one size bottle to another, and the need for expensive and cumbersome change parts to handle various size bottles.